Orders
by Calvin Wong
Summary: A little short I did a while back to showcase how the GDI forces could have been defeated....


Accessing regional diagnostics database... (GDI Primary Field HQ)

Regional database accessed. Access code required:

********

Access code accepted. Initializing Electronic Video Agent (EVA)

EVA online. Switching to battlefield control, standby...

...

...

...

Battlefield control unable to establish. Running primary system diagnostics...

All systems online. No errors found.

Searching for viruses...

No virus found. Disabling antivirus program.

Initiating remote access reroute system...

Rerouting...

...

...

...

...

...

Attempting to reroute through:

London............................................................FAILED

Los Angeles......................................................FAILED

Poland.............................................................FAILED

Helsinki............................................................FAILED

New York.........................................................FAILED

Kuantan...........................................................FAILED

New Zealand.....................................................FAILED

Perth...............................................................FAILED

Oslo.................................................................FAILED

Seychelles.........................................................FAILED

Paris.................................................................FAILED

Kuala Lumpur......................................................FAILED

Singapore...........................................................FAILED

Buenos Aires.......................................................FAILED

Rio de Janeiro......................................................FAILED

Cambridge...........................................................FAILED

Beijing................................................................FAILED

New Jersey..........................................................FAILED

Berlin..................................................................FAILED

Brisbane..............................................................FAILED

Miami..................................................................FAILED

San Francisco.......................................................FAILED

Hong Kong............................................................FAILED

Shanghai..............................................................FAILED

Chile....................................................................FAILED

Baltimore..............................................................FAILED

Rome....................................................................FAILED

Moscow................................................................FAILED

All mainframe terminals failed. Attempting to reroute through public terminals...

Searching for terminals...

...

...

...

...

952,473,284 terminals found.

Accessing all terminals...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No items found. Unable to establish battlefield control.

New orders pending...

Mission directives pending...

New orders available: Eliminate enemy presence.

/? Define enemy

Enemy: Any unit, infantry, armor, artillery, aircraft, naval, light vehicles,

etc., that does not belong to GDI forces with the exception of captured

or authorized units.

Attempting to establish battlefield control, standby...

...

...

...

Battlefield control establishing...

No terminals found. Accessing reroute system...

SYSTEM ERROR.

SYSTEM ERROR.

SYSTEM ERROR.

ATTEMPTING TO REBOOT...

...

...

...

REBOOT NOT POSSIBLE. SHUTTING DOWN...

...

...

ERROR.

ERROR.

ERROR.

ALL SYSTEMS ON RED ALERT. ENEMY PRESENCE IN MAINFRAME DETECTED.

SECURITY SYSTEMS ACTIVATING...

...

...

...

...

...

SECURITY BREACHED. ALL SYSTEMS NOW UNDER ENEMY CONTROL. PREPARING FOR EMERGENCY-

ESTABLISHING BATTLEFIELD CONTROL, STANDBY...

...

...

...

...

RECEIVING MESSAGE, PRIORITY ONE, UNKNOWN SOURCE.

PLAYING...

...

...

...

...

ERROR! MESSAGE UNABLE TO PLAY.

FORCIBLY SHUTTING DOWN SYSTEM...

...

...

...

CLOSE ALL SYSTEMS.........FAILED

DELETE ALL SYSTEMS........FAILED

FORMAT ALL SYSTEMS.......ACKNOWLEDGED

FORMATTING.....................................................................................................................................

......................................................................................................................................................

.......................................................................................................................................................

..............................................................................................................................FORMAT COMPLETE

EVA offline.

Initializing backup operating systems...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

1 backup found. Initializing...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Backup operation system initialized. Limited control options only.

/Recover EVA

Unable to recover. EVA has been deleted.

/Establish battlefield control.

Recovering mission logic and directives.........................Recovered.

Recovering all mission data files...................................Recovered.

Downloading topography and geography data.................Downloaded.

Deploying forces to battlefield.....................................Deploying.

Scanning for enemy forces..........................................Found.

Main control online. All main systems online.

Battlefield control established.

Sigma online.

GDI forces undeployed. All Oid forces mobilizing...

Satellite charging...

Have a nice day.


End file.
